Landi family
The Landi, and State Landi. A "very Large", Little State," 309 Towns and Communes, 7 Cities, over 1300 years, throughout Italy to The French Riviera. The Landi family, albeit with ups and downs, ruled for nearly 425 years (1257 -1682), a comparatively small state (around 700 sq miles) yet vast territory particularly important as a transit area to the neighboring areas of Liguria and Tuscany and maintains, in time, a strong identity with the "mountains" . The Landi called: "The Knights of Parma and Piacenza". “The Princes and Counts of Campania,” The Landulfides Landi line back to the 9th century,” Originating with the Franks and Lombards (Sevbi) as The Landi Tribe, with roots to before the time of Christ. As told by Landi Nobles in the 12th century, we come from the roots of The Obertenghi Dynasty and Bonifacio The First Marquee of Tuscany. The aforementioned cultural identity and the sign of the presence of the ancient rulers are still well documented in the Castles of Bardi(8825), Compiano and in many other areas of the territory today.” The Landi State borders are not the extent of the Landi empire and this is the reason for their widespread influence throughout Italf and Sicily. The Lands and properties owned and controlled by the Landi family are of such extent that those outside, “lo Stato Landi,” may have in fact exceeded those inside of it. We have those from the commune of Varese Ligure, Count Manfredo Landi (known as "Il Magnifico") Castle and properties extensive, and those of Count Galvano Landi of Piacenza while visiting Naples, was given, among many other new titles, he was given- Estates- and an enormous piece of land on the eastern coast of Sicily, at Val di Noto, and most important are the lands added by Count of Venafro Ubertino Landi, who already owning many of the towns in that area of Campania. also acquired "198 towns and 4 cities" in Molise, all in the mid-13th century; his son Manfredo Landi in 1329 was also given, by Ludwig the Bavarian, The Holy Roman Emperor, and the Sforza and Visconti Dukes of Milan, “dozens of additional towns, villages and cities” throughout Lombardy, Liguria, Emilia-Romagna, and Tuscany. Major Italian historians also say that the Landi are recorded throughout Genoa and through the entire Italian Riviera, into France. None of these vast lands and properties are included in those mentioned in the “State Landi, 102 towns, cities and communes, Emelia’” and “9” communes in Sicily. In the entirty without looking deeply into the subject we know the Landi owned 309 Towns and communes, and 7 Cities, not including anything from the Italian and French Riviera or Sicily. These don’t come from my research but from the small amount of materials from Great Historians of Italy. I don’t see the need to research further holdings. These stand on their own. None of these come from the latter holdings of the Doria Pamphlij Landi. These are “all” Landi family holdings. So when you hear Italian historians dismiss it as a small state up in northern Italy, you will know they are clueless. The Landi held more Cities, Towns and Communes than most of the Historical, “Big States,” and were dispersed through the whole of Italy and part of France with a history over more than 1300 years. :(Now from Wikipedia) }} |parent house = |titles = |styles = |founded = |founder = Rodolfo Landi |final ruler = |current head = |dissolution = |deposition = |ethnicity = Italian |cadet branches = |notes = }} The Landi were a noble family from Piacenza, now in Reggio-Emilia, in central Italy. From 1551 to 1582, they were princes of the Val di Taro, now in the province of Parma, at that time in papal territory. Their principality is sometimes called Lo Stato Landi ("the Landi state"); although the term is not well known, there is substantial documentation of it in the Archivio Segreto Vaticano, in the Vatican City. History ]] The Landi were a feudal family from the area of Piacenza; they may have originated in Bobbio. They are thought to have descended from one Rodolfo Landi; however, it has also been suggested that they were descendants of an ancestor named Lando or Orlando. The family divided into several lines, of which the most notable is that of Compiano, which descended from Giannone Landi, a great-grandson of Rodolfo. From mediaeval times, most of the Val di Taro was held by the Landi family. In 1582, their lands passed into the hands of Ottavio Farnese, Duke of Parma, following a failed conspiracy against the Farnese family, some thirty years before the better-known Sanvitale conspiracy. Claudio Landi, Prince of Val di Taro, plotted with Giambattista Anguissola and Giammaria and Cammillo Scotti to assassinate Farnese, but the plot was discovered; Landi lost the Val di Taro, and the other conspirators were executed. Landi was stripped of his titles and his feudal status in 1578 and condemned to death in 1580. However, as a prince of the Holy Roman Empire, he was not subject to the judgment of ordinary courts. He was pardoned on 27 September 1583 by the emperor Rudolf II, who also ordered Landi's confiscated lands returned to him; they were not. His daughter, Maria Landi, married Ercole Grimaldi, Lord of Monaco, on 15 September 1595. After Lord Ercole was assassinated in 1604, Maria's brother, Federico Landi, became guardian of her son Honoré, then six years old, and regent of Monaco. References Natale Carotti (1933). Landi (in Italian). Enciclopedia Italiana. Roma: Istituto dell’Enciclopedia Italiana. Accessed September 2015. Cornelia Bevilacqua (2004). Landi, Claudio (in Italian). Dizionario Biografico degli Italiani, volume 63. Roma: Istituto dell’Enciclopedia Italiana. Accessed September 2015. Onorato II Grimaldi principe di Monaco (in Italian). Enciclopedie On Line. Roma: Istituto dell’Enciclopedia Italiana. Accessed September 2015. }} Further reading * * * Category:Italian noble families Category:Noble families of the Papal States